


Lest You Forget The Regrets Of Your Past

by SilentGlory22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And on This Website So, Autistic Spencer Reid, Face Slapping, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Restraints, Spencer Reid Whump, Stalking, William Reid's A+ parenting, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentGlory22/pseuds/SilentGlory22
Summary: Title From: Achilles Come Down(TW: The violence in the fic is minor and non-life-threatening. However, please proceed with caution if you are sensitive to any of the mentioned violence in the tags.)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Everyone & Everyone, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lest You Forget The Regrets Of Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> Title From: Achilles Come Down
> 
> (TW: The violence in the fic is minor and non-life-threatening. However, please proceed with caution if you are sensitive to any of the mentioned violence in the tags.)

Spencer woke up to his noisy alarm at exactly 6 'o clock on the dot just as he always does. He decided to spend a few more minutes in bed before turning on his shower and jumping into the steaming heat at 6:13.

After getting dressed in his button-up, sweater-vest, mismatched socks, slacks, and dress shoes, he grabs his coat and messenger bag and makes his way out the door at 6:45. Like always. He makes his way down the block to the nearest coffee shop and orders his usual: two shots of espresso and two teaspoons of sugar. He likes symmetry of the two twos.

Then, he makes his way onto his subway platform and waits until his train comes at 7:20. It arrives on schedule, and he makes it to his semi-usual seat right next to one of the doors. He likes the extra legroom and the quick escape when he's at his stop.

When the train reaches his stop, he gets off and continues walking to his destination: The Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. When he's in the lift, he receives a call on his phone. He answers and is scared of the implications that come from the other side. He hears nothing but the breathing of the caller.

He tries to talk to them, but all they did was breathe. Deep and heavy, spooking Spencer to his bones. He knows the implications, the reasons behind why someone might receive a call like this. He hopes it was just a wrong number. Maybe he heard it wrong and it was actually static, not breathing. Perhaps he didn't receive a call at all and, he was just dreaming. But hopes don't always equate to reality.

That was what ended the normality of his day.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Spencer got hang-up call after hang-up call. Some had breathing, some didn't. Every time, the number was different, most likely from separate burner phones the stalker had bought. Yes, that's right, he had a stalker now. A hilariously textbook one, but a stalker nonetheless.

It got to the point where any calls he got from an unknown number were declined and the number was immediately blocked. He seriously considered throwing his phone out entirely and was going to go through with it, but ultimately knew that it would interfere with his work too much and altogether be more of an inconvenience than a relief.

The calls were getting more and more frequent, and Spencer briefly wondered where his stalker got the money to buy this many cellphones. He had committed them all to memory and written them down (just in case). They were all different.

The only thing that remained the same was the area code. 702. Which meant not only were all the phones bought from the same city, but that whoever was stalking him was living, or had lived, in Las Vegas.

The number of potential stalkers decreased once he realised the pattern, but it also meant that the stalker likely knew him from his childhood, which was not the best outcome. He would have preferred a stranger to that.

* * *

The first time Spencer received a package from his stalker was when he was on temporary (mandatory) medical leave because he sprained his ankle while chasing an unsub. It was a small gift box that had nothing but his name on it. There wasn't even an address, meaning that the stalker themself had put it there. Inside was a small box of chocolates and a Get-Well-Soon card.

That was when he decided to finally reach out to his team for help. He asked Hotch to gather the team and although he seemed sceptical, he trusted that Spencer knew what he was doing. When he told the team what was going on with him, they were less than happy. They showed their discontentment with various exclamations of 'What?!' and 'How could this happen?' and the particularly colourful 'Sonova Bitch!'.

Hotch, while disappointed Spencer had not come forward sooner (especially if this has been going on for weeks), was glad that he had come forward before it was too late. Physical interaction was a big escalation in the stalker's MO.

He instructed Garcia to track every single number that had called Spencer's cellphone and find out where they were bought. Together, the team made a system for where Spencer would be staying since he was unsafe staying at his apartment where the stalker already had access to. He would spend weekends at JJ's house (where they had the most guns), and weekdays at the other's places. No repeats except for JJ.

Spencer was sad that he had to be uprooted for his protection, But ultimately understood why he had to be. His team wanted him safe, and if that meant having him as a roommate once a week, then it was fine by them.


End file.
